


I’ll See For You

by OreoPromises



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Mentioned Lim Changkyun | I.M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: Based off the prompt: “Stop locking me out of my own car.”Minhyuk has a little secret, which leads to Kihyun being repeatedly locked out of his own car. He didn’t question it out of respect. Now he decides he has a right to know.





	I’ll See For You

_This hyung is so weird. Why do I even have to call him ‘hyung’?_   _He’s not_ that _much older._ Kihyun shakes his head as he silently watches Minhyuk shamelessly flirt with the waiter. And by ‘shamelessly’, Kihyun meant that the white-haired boy’s smile is beaming and he’s not even trying to hide the fact that he’s writing his own number onto the napkin. The waiter is hilariously blushing and keeping his head lowered - clearly not wanting his boss to know what they’re doing. The pink-haired younger stays sitting in the corner of the cafe, just watching. And trying not to roll his eyes. _How does he do that so easily?_ Kihyun wondered, his finger circling the edge of the mug holding his hot cocoa. _All he was supposed to do was get a coffee and now he’s got someone’s number._ A feeling twists in his gut and it’s extremely uncomfortable and unwelcome. He drowns the thoughts in his hot drink, refusing to watch Minhyuk’s journey back to the table.

 

“‘Sup bitch.” Minhyuk drawls, quickly placing the mug down onto the table before the heat seeps through his (annoyingly adorable) blue mittens. However, he removed the clothing almost instantly and laid them beside the mug before taking a hefty sip of the beverage.

“Hey asshole.” Kihyun replies with a smirk, not-so-secretly loving their little insult nickname game they always do. He did try to do it with Hyungwon and Changkyun but they weren’t having any of it, fucking disrespectful kids. Minhyuk cheerily clinks their mugs together, and Kihyun has to physically stop himself from cooing at the sight: a white-haired Minhyuk smiling with a blue scarf pooling around his chin and his cheeks dusted a pretty pink - thanks to the recent winter weather. They were introduced to each other by Shownu, after Kihyun transferred to their college mid-September. It’s currently nearing the end of November and Kihyun feels like he’s built enough of a friendship between the group of four. Shownu is very obviously the ‘father’ of the group and makes sure that they all know what they’re doing. He’s the one that showed Kihyun around the campus and introduced him to all the teachers, even though he really didn’t need to (Kihyun tried to dissuade him, in fact - Shownu was having none of it). Changkyun is the youngest of them, and Kihyun keeps claiming he’s by far the strangest of them (he’s on a completely different level from Minhyuk). Hyungwon is forever sassy and has been known to skip the odd lesson here and there, favoring sleep. Outside of the five of them, he’s extremely quiet and is rarely seen speaking (something Minhyuk has fun watching from hideouts he strategically placed around the college, to definitely not spy on the other guys - Kihyun isn't going to question it). Now, Minhyuk. Where to even begin with this boy? He’s amazing, creative and won’t take shit from anyone, not like he cares about what others say anyway. Although Kihyun has his own fun with the youngest of the group, he can’t help but feel like his bond with Minhyuk runs deeper.

“What’s going through your mind? You look like a constipated cat.” Minhyuk brings him out of his thoughts, brightly smiling at him - clearly amused by what he’s witnessing unfold in front of him, however slight it may be. Kihyun raises an offended hand to his chest and fake gasps, running the other hand through his bright hair.

“You think I look like a cat? I’m truly flattered.” His black-lined eyes crinkling at the edges, in a huge fake smile. “You only know how to compliment me, hyung.” Kihyun brings the mug to his lips and takes a sip that was a little too big for him but he fought through it like a champ.

“You know it, Kiki.” Minhyuk grins, loving the reaction he always gets from the underused nickname - Kihyun scrunches up his nose and pulls the most unimpressed frown he’s ever seen. “Kiki~” He sings, hanging his torso over the table slightly to get closer to the younger.

“What’s up, MinMin?” Kihyun can’t help himself from coming up with a nickname for the other, figuring he should give a little something as well. However, the older boy only squeals and claps his hands - not the reaction Kihyun was wanting but it’s not one he’s going to complain about, the laugh Minhyuk gives being contagious and instantly infecting Kihyun.

“What are you thinking of?” Kihyun takes a moment to pretend to be thinking about it - Minhyuk obviously knows what’s going through his mind, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to read Kihyun anymore. “That bad, huh?”

“I’ll be fine.” Minhyuk raises his eyebrows, not believing him at all. “Don’t give me that look. I will, just one night with the family. It can’t be that bad…” Kihyun tries to convince himself rather than anyone else, since he knows he can’t convince the boy across from him.

“Maybe I’m remembering this wrong but,” he places a finger to his temple, as if to pull the memory from his own mind, “the last time you all got together, they kicked you out because Channie was pretending to be your boyfriend.” Kihyun rubs a hand across his face dejectedly, of course he remembers that. “That’s not ‘fine’, Kihyun. Should I be your boyfriend this time? Scare all those Aunts and Uncles of yours away?” The pink haired boy made the mistake of taking a lengthy sip of his, incredibly hot, drink as the older says this - and he splutters as he tries not to spray it all over his friend. Minhyuk, scare his family away? If that isn’t the most hilarious idea he’s heard all year, he doesn’t know what is. But part of him wants to see what exactly Minhyuk has up his sleeve.

“Maybe, MinMin. But you have to buy me dinner first dipshit.” Now it’s Minhyuk’s turn to feign a gasp, his eyes unable to conceal the smile. He takes a dramatised gulp of his drink before retorting with the largest grin of the day.

“Well, my ninnyhammer, maybe I shall.” They both burst out laughing at that. Whenever a ‘ninnyhammer’ is given, they can’t stay serious for much longer afterwards. “I think it’s time to leave this peasant palace.” He slowly slips on his mittens.

“I can’t help but agree.” They exchange a high five before leaving the quiet cafe, both of them mumbling ‘fucking ninnyhammer’ under their breaths to each other - breaking into giggles every time. It doesn’t take long at all to approach the red car in the parking lot - with Minhyuk sprinting ahead as he always does.

 

“Minhyuk! No, don- Seriously? It’s freezing out here.” Kihyun sighs as he knocks on the car passenger window. Yes, this is his car yet Minhyuk always makes a point of getting in first and then locking him out. Kihyun has no idea why. He thought the first couple times were little jokes he always plays but now, at their seventh incident of the month, he can’t help but wonder if it’s something more. He hasn’t brought it up with the others just yet - sure they must be aware of it. A few seconds later, the doors unlock and Minhyuk is smiling up at him. How dare he act so innocent? “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” Minhyuk tilts his head, watching as Kihyun gets in the driver’s seat. The younger is slowly teaching him how to drive but Minhyuk doesn’t have the best attention span when it comes to that stuff. It’s lucky that Kihyun is patient when it comes to him. Kihyun stares at him in disbelief.

“‘Do what’... Oh, you know, that thing you do where you lock me out of my car.” Kihyun pulls out of the parking lot, silently waiting for his friend’s answer. Minhyuk scoffs and crosses his arms.

“It takes a second to get rid of the bad spirits in here, okay!” He scrunches his face up into a frown-pout hybrid. “Unless you want your face to be burned off as soon as your enter your car? No? So don’t question me!” Kihyun glances over to him every now and again, wondering where to go from there. He really wants to take Minhyuk seriously, but that expression and what he’s just said makes that extremely difficult.

“Of course, MinMin, sorry for asking.”

“You don’t believe me? Fine, that’s the last time I do that for you. I get that it takes me a little longer to dispel them, I’m not as strong as Shownu when it comes to this stuff.” Kihyun’s mouth drops open at the seriousness emitting from his passenger. He considers himself talented when it comes to deciding who’s lying - a thing he picked up from childhood (he loved catching others out in lies) and tonnes of psychology courses helped. He can almost always determine whether someone’s telling the truth or not, and Minhyuk isn’t exactly the best liar.

“Ok… You’re telling the truth?” He can’t fight with the white haired boy on this, not when he can’t find any pointers that he’s lying. Something about ‘bad spirits’... Is that an analogy for something else, that seems more believable.

“Duh! Gods, why would I lie about that? They could seriously hurt you, I don’t want that. The bad spirits you’ve pissed off are a little meaner than the usual ones.” Kihyun feels the need to pull over, he can’t continue this conversation while on the road. He won’t put Minhyuk or himself at risk like that, no matter how ridiculous the topic may be.

“What ‘bad spirits’? I haven’t pissed any of them off.” He says once he’s pulled over into another parking lot, turning his torso to fully face Minhyuk. The boy snorts, eyeing Kihyun up and down like he knows something he doesn’t.

“Recently.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Kihyun runs a hand through his hair, still not sure whether to completely trust what the other’s saying. Bad spirits? Kihyun, in fact, makes a point to stay neutral when it comes to any discussion of the existence of ghosts, or anything supernatural really. Purely because if any of it is real, then he doesn’t want to piss any of them off. And now he’s being told that he has annoyed some dead people.

“You know what I mean.”

“I don’t!” Kihyun is starting to officially freakout. He wants to go back to worrying over his family visiting, not about spirits burning his face off - at least he can deal with living humans. Minhyuk seems to have a moment of realisation as he smacks a hand over his own face.

“Shit... I keep forgetting just how human you are.” He drags his hand away and starts counting something on his hand, his blue mittens discarded on the dashboard. Kihyun shakes his head, not even able to begin to process what his friend had just said.

“Human… Uh, well yeah. What- what exactly are you if you’re not?” Minhyuk snaps his head to him before pushing a hand against Kihyun’s forehead.

“What-”

“ _Dravar_.” He says quickly, closing his eyes as Kihyun watches him curiously. Once his contacted blue eyes look back at the driver, he removes his hand and begins smiling again. “So, let’s-”

“What the fuck was that supposed to do?” Minhyuk looks back at him, halting his small drawing on the fogged car window. “You didn’t answer me. If you’re not human, then what are you?” Kihyun inches his face a little closer, as if to read the older’s mind and discover every little secret locked up in there.

“No- I mean… Shit, that was supposed to work… Goddammit, they told me one thing: don’t let him know, Minhyuk, never let him know. You had one job and you fucked it up. Why can’t you-“

“Woah! Minhyuk, shut up. What are you talking about?” Kihyun places a calming hand on his friend’s shoulder, surprised to see that he’s completely tensed up about this. “What aren’t I supposed to know?”

“...Nothing.” Needless to say, this is the first time Minhyuk has lied today - he always bites the inside of his cheek when being untruthful, something that took Kihyun a whole day to discover (no one should ever lie about ramyeon within their group of friends). But, if this is the first time Kihyun can tell that Minhyuk’s lying then does that mean everything else was the truth?

“Uh-huh. Sure. You don’t have to tell me, I don’t care MinMin.” They look at each other and Minhyuk quickly lowers his head, internally debating with himself. “But, I won’t take you out on that dinner.” They both chuckle at that, and Kihyun is just glad that their friendship hadn’t taken a toll.

“I thought I was supposed to take you out to dinner Kiki?” They smile fondly at one another, both analysing the other quietly before Minhyuk breaks. “Fine! I’ll tell you, but Shownu ain’t gonna be happy.” Kihyun flashes a victory grin.

“Don’t worry, my little ninnyhammer, I’ve found that I can also scare people off.” They smile again, and Minhyuk keeps glancing to the back seats, bottom lip drawn into be chewed on. Minhyuk’s tell tale sign of full blown nervousness. “What’s up? You really don’t have to tell me right now, if you don’t wanna.”

“No, no. I should… Uh, spirits exist. And so do _Visendus_. That’s what I am, one of the many Visendi out there. Shownu, Hyungwon and Changkyun are all Visendus as well… We can see, communicate and interact with these spirits.” Kihyun’s mouth drops. Minhyuk’s got to be joking, if he is lying, his poker face has improved significantly since yesterday - something neither likely nor plausible.

“Why haven’t you told me this before?”

“There was no need to… There is a spell that can allow humans to see the spirits, but it hasn’t really been an issue with you. Plus, I can see for you, so you don’t need to.” Minhyuk blushes a little at that but Kihyun brushes over it, choosing to look around the interior of his car. What do these spirits look like? Little fairies? Humans? Wait- Why are they in my car? The questions just keep on coming.

“I want to see for myself, Minhyuk.” At this, his white haired friend quickly shakes his head and sighs defeatedly. “Seriously, I want to see what you see.”

“Ok, ok… Fine. Let me think for a second.” Minhyuk closes his eyes in thought. “What’s that damn word again?” He taps his knuckles against his forehead for a couple of seconds, digging through his mind to pluck out the phrase he’s looking for. “Ah! _Oparium Ghenda_!” He eagerly watches Kihyun, hoping that this spell worked properly. “How do you feel?” Kihyun doesn’t answer, his eyes stinging slighting as the colour of the world around them brightens. “Say something.” Kihyun’s about to reply - not picking up that Minhyuk isn’t exactly talking to him - before a different voice speaks up, not belonging to Minhyuk or himself.

 

“Testing. Testing. Is this thing on?” The voice genuinely chuckles from behind them, causing Kihyun to almost break his neck as he turns around to find the source. “Oh shiiiit. You did it!” A strange man practically yells, slapping the shoulder of another boy sitting beside him. Kihyun looks in between them, not sure what to say in a situation like this. Who the hell are these people in his car? And why are they faded? These two men don’t hold any colour, living a monochrome existence.

“Don’t scare him Hoseok- Hey, Kiki? You alright?” Minhyuk places a hand on his friend’s shoulder, hoping the action is reassuring. With the world he’s just let Kihyun into skip into, he doubts it. The pink haired man looks at him briefly before returning his widened eyes back to the two strangers, cogs turning in his brain.

“These are those ‘bad spirits’?” Kihyun tries to understand. The one that hasn’t spoken yet laughs and crosses his arms, practically glaring at Minhyuk.

“He knows we hate that term… We ain’t ‘bad’, just annoyed.” The previous one - Hoseok - speaks up, a mischievous glint in those dead eyes of his. “And, before you ask, yes. We are, as you living like to call it, ‘ghosts’. No longer alive and condemned to walk this god awful world unseen.” The one on the right whistles, clapping his hands slowly.

“Your speaking has gotten much better, Wonho.” He compliments, tilting a non-existent hat to Minhyuk, who’s just silently observing the interactions with a watchful eye.

“Why, thank you Jooheon. Minnie gave me a dictionary _and_ a thesaurus to swallow.” Wonho nods his head proudly, yet there’s obviously some playfulness to it. They both laugh and turn back to the gaping Kihyun, who’s still trying to decipher what the fuck’s going on in his car. “You must be confused… See, we started haunting your car once you threw out Mr Piggles.” _Who the Hell is Mr Pi- Wait._

“Mr Piggles, as in my old teddy bear?” Kihyun can’t believe what he’s hearing, ghosts have started haunting him because he finally decided to get rid of that tattered bit of material. Sure, his child-self loved the old thing but his adult-self had no need for it. Jooheon wipes a dry tear away and sniffles mockingly.

“We were there for the making of that joy-maker and watched as it was sold, again and again. We stayed with it throughout the years as it passed on to family to family, to generation to generation. We were always there. Through every loving name it was given: Max, Lilly, Fluffy, Paws, Snapper, Bearius The Clawful, right up until Mr Piggles. Even through your childhood, we watched you play with dear Mr Piggles and then watched as you mindlessly threw him away. The blasphemy.” Again, he wipes away a tear that never arrived. Not only is Kihyun discovering that ghosts exist, but he’s found out that two of those ghosts have stayed with him since he was little. He doesn’t know which one he should be more concerned about at the moment.

“To put it short, we lost a bet with our undead friends and were forced to stay with a toy from the moment of its creation, up until the moment it was destroyed. We then made the genius decision to mess with you since then.” Hoseok clarifies with a grin. “And we’re glad you were the last owner, ‘cos now we can stay with you and your non-human friends. And, no. We wouldn’t have burned your face off… Maybe.” They laugh together again. Kihyun turns back to face the front, his hands firmly on the steering wheel as he tries to wrap his brain around what’s been talked about these past few minutes.

“You-” He slowly turns back to Minhyuk, who’s looking a little (very) terrified at the tone his younger friend has taken up. Even the two spirits have promptly shut up. “We…” A deep inhale to gather fleeing thoughts and calm shaking hands. “We have a few things to talk about,” Minhyuk goes to answer before the pink head cuts over him immediately, “over dinner. And you’re paying,” He nears his head a little closer to his friend to whisper a smug, “ninnyhammer.” The laughter starts quietly at first, but it isn’t long before an eruption of chuckles and wheezes are sounding through the car.

“That we do, Kiki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little bit ago and figured I should post it.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> ~M~


End file.
